1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device to which external terminals consisting of metal terminals are connected, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
In addition to an ordinary chip component directly surface-mounted on a board or so by itself, a chip component to which an external terminal such as a metal terminal is attached is proposed as an electronic device having a ceramic element body such as a ceramic capacitor. It is reported that an electronic device to which an external terminal is attached relaxes a deformation stress received by a chip component from a board and protects the chip component from impact or so after the electronic device is mounted. This electronic device is used in fields requiring durability, reliability, and the like.
In the electronic device with the external terminal, one end of the external terminal is connected to a terminal electrode of the chip component, and the other end is connected to a mounting surface such as a circuit board by solder or so. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an external terminal formed by combining various metals of Cu, Fe, etc. In the electronic device of Patent Document 1 with the external terminal, current capacity can be secured while a necessary mechanical strength is maintained.
In the electric device of Patent Document 1, however, the connection part between the terminal electrode of the chip device and the external terminal has an insufficient reliability, equivalent series resistance (ESR) is increased, or acoustic noise deteriorates due to electrostrictive phenomenon of the electronic device, depending on arrangement of each metal.
Patent Document 1: JP 2000-235932 A